1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool trays and supports for tool trays and more particularly pertains to a new tire mounted work tray for providing convenient and easy access to tools while working on vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool trays and supports for tool trays is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool trays and supports for tool trays heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,304; U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,009; U.S. Pat. No. 307,967; U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,855; U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,904; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,532.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tire mounted work tray. The inventive device includes an elongated support base with a track formed therein, a tool tray secured to an upper surface of the support base, and an adjustable clamping mechanism secured to the support base for clamping the device to a vehicle tire or other convenient support structure.
In these respects, the tire mounted work tray according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing convenient and easy access to tools while working on vehicles.